Bebop
[[Datei:IDW BebopRockDestroy 05 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #5]]Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #5''' ("Bebop und Rocksteady zerstören alles!" #5) ist das letzte von fünf Kapiteln einer Miniserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 29. Juni 2016 *'Ausgabe:' Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! #5 *'Story': Ben Bates und Dustin Weaver *'Script': Dustin Weaver *'Zeichnungen': Ryan Browne (S. 1-8, 10), Sophie Campbell (S. 9, 11), Dustin Weaver (S. 12-15), Ben Bates (S. 16-20) *'Farben': Bill Crabtree (S. 12-20) *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität 'Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #4 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''TMNT Universe'' #1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Der Wert einer wahren FreundschaftTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Renet **Pepperoni und Anchovy *Bebop und Rocksteady *79. Dimension der Null-Zeit **Lord Simultaneous (erwähnt) *Savanti Romero *April O'Neil und Professor Honeycutt (Cameo) Handlung thumb|left|240px|Extremsituationen...In der 79. Dimension der Null-Zeit beginnt in der Steuerzentrale der Zeitmeisterinnen die nackte Panik auszubrechen, als die Eskapaden von Bebop und Rocksteady quer durch Raum und Zeit das Gefüge der Realität langsam zur Vernichtung hintreibt.Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! #2, #3 und #4 Renets Vorgesetzte, die Oberste Zeithüterin, versucht einen Notfallplan in die Wege zu leiten, der vorsieht, dass sämtliche in der Zeit herumtreibenden Inkarnationen von Rocksteady und Bebop wieder eingefangen und in ihre ursprünglichen Dimensionen zurückzubefördern. Renet, die in der ganzen Sache Erfahrungen aus erster Hand besitzt, wird von ihrer Vorgesetzten einfach ignoriert, da diese der Meinung ist, dass Renet schon genug angerichtet hat, um hier noch irgendetwas Gutes zustandebringen zu können. thumb|160px|... erfordern ExtremmaßnahmenDa Renet erkennt, dass die geplante Maßnahme ihrer Chefin viel zu umständlich ist und wegen der extrem chaotischen Natur der beiden Schuldigen gar nichts bringen wird, nimmt sie die Turtles mit sich zur Zentralnabe des Zeittunnelsystems. Dort schließen sich die Fünf in der Kontrollkammer ein und schalten das Verzweigungsnetz ab, so dass sämtliche alternativen Versionen der beiden Delinquenten, die in der Zeit umhertreiben, in eine einzige Dimension umgeleitet werden; dann hijacken sie ein interchronales Dimensionsgefährt, den F4 Time Intruder, und begeben sich in die Zeittunnel, um die Verursacher des Ducheinanders zu finden und dingfest zu machen. Dabei, so Renets Vorhersage, haben sie nur 10 Minuten Zeit, bevor das Gefüge der Realität zu kollabieren beginnt. thumb|left|240px|Sekunden vor der Katastrophe...Durch das Eingreifen Renets und der Turtles finden sich Bebop und Rocksteady an einer Zeittunnelkreuzung endlich wieder und entschuldigen sich gegenseitig wegen ihres dummen Streits, der nur dazu geführt hat, dass die beiden endlich erkannt haben, wie teuer ihnen ihre Freundschaft wirklich ist.''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #4 Gleich darauf stoßen die Turtles und Renet zu ihnen und verwickeln sie in eine Prügelei, um ihnen die Zeitzepter abzunehmen, die ihnen die Zeitreisen erst möglich gemacht haben. Doch die Minuten verticken unaufhaltsam, und während die Turtles Bebops Zeitzepter in ihren Besitz bringen können, macht Rocksteady ihnen noch Schwierigkeiten. Als die letzte Sekunde verstreicht und die Raum-Zeitkontinuität nun auseinanderzubrechen beginnt, schleudern die Turtles in einem letzten desperaten Versuch den besiegten Bebop gegen Rocksteady; diesem fällt bei dem Aufprall das Zeitzepter aus der Hand, doch ehe das Zepter die Wand des Zeittunnels durchbrechen kann, wird es von Pepperoni sicher eingefangen. Während die Turtles und Co. zusammen mit den beiden Zeptern wieder in die 79. Dimension zurückkehren, treiben Bebop und Rocksteady weiter den Zeittunnel hinunter - zurück zu dem Ort und der Zeit, an der das Chaos seinen Anfang genommen hat... thumb|160px|Das VersöhnungsangebotIn der späten Kreidezeit. Savanti Romero hat sich gerade nach seiner Niederlage gegen die Turtles aus einer anderen Realität''Tales of the TMNT'' Vol.1 #7 ans Ufer des Sees schleppen können, als sich plötzlich eine Zeitpforte vor ihm öffnet und Bebop und Rocksteady vor ihn treten.''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #1 Sie bitten ihn um Entschuldigung dafür, dass sie ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung das Zeitzepter gemopst haben, und dass sie sich nun entschlossen haben, sich ihm als Handlanger anzuschließen - ein Angebot, dem Savanti sehr interessiert zuhört. thumb|left|160px|Das letzte MittelZurück in der 79. Dimension stellen die Turtles die Verbindungen zwischen den Zeittunneln wieder her und bringen so das Multiversum wieder ins Gleichgewicht zurück; auch wenn (so Renet) "nur" anderthalb Millionen Dimensionen daran glauben mussten. Nun, da die alternativen Rocksteadys und Bebops nun in einer einzigen Dimension (welches Michelangelo "Bobsteady-Versum" tauft) festsitzen, muss nur noch die Angelegenheit mit dem Angriff auf die Utromstation und dem Auftauchen der älteren Renet in der Kreidezeit bereinigt werden.''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #2 Für diese Aufgabe hat sie neben den "echten" Bebops und Rocksteadys zwei ihrer alternativen Versionen - beide mausetot - vom Bopsteady-Versum ausgeschlossen; denn um die Zeit wieder vollständig in Ordnung zu bringen, bedarf es noch einiger wichtiger Detailarbeiten... thumb|160px|Das letzte RätselWieder zurück in der Kreidezeit, nahe der Station der Utroms. Entgegen aller Erwartungen haben Rocksteady und Bebop ihre Konfrontation mit der alten Renet überlebt, sind aber bewusstlos. Um die Zeitkontinuität wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, ist es nach Renets Ratschlag unbedingt notwendig, sie wieder in ihre eigene Zeit zurückzunehmen. Um jedoch die letzten Details des Puzzles auch korrekt zusammenzusetzen, müssen die Turtles die toten Zeitduplikate hierlassen, damit sie schließlich von der Zeit präserviert und so als fossilierte Skelette im New Yorker Naturkundemuseum ausgestellt werden. Doch da bemerkt Renet, dass der Körper ihres alten Ichs auffällig schnell mumifiziert ist, und erst da erkennt sie, was diese mit der Anweisung, den Edelstein zu entfernen, eigentlich gemeint hat. thumb|left|160px|Renet mal zweiIn der Heimatdimension der Turtles im Jahr 2016 laden die Turtles ihre beiden (immer noch bewusstlosen) Gegner in deren Absteige in Rio de Janeiro ab. Als der Morgen über New York graut, befinden sich die Turtles und Renet wieder im Naturhistorischen Museum, um dort das letzte Stück ihrer Aufgabe zu vollenden. Renet lässt sich das Zepter ihrer Zukunftsversion geben und entfernt mit dessen Kräften das Juwel, welches in ihrer Brust versunken ist. Mit dessen Entfernung erwacht die mumifizierte alte Renet wieder zum Leben und erklärt den Turtles, dass der Stein eine Art Notrufsignal ist, welchen sie aktivierte, nachdem sie sich ohne die Zauberkraft ihres Zepters (welches Savanti Romero ihr ja gestohlen hatte) nicht von ihren Verletzungen hatte heilen können. Nachdem sie sich daran erinnert, was mit dem Diebstahl des Zeitzepters alles vorgefallen ist, spendet die alte Renet ihrem jüngeren Ich den Trost, dass sie trotz ihrer Fehler letztendlich doch noch alles richtig gemacht hat. Damit verabschiedet sich die alte Renet wieder in ihre eigene Zukunft, und auch die Turtles und die junge Renet kürzen ihren Aufenthalt im Museum ab. thumb|160px|Ein zeitlich versetztes MissverständnisSo endet die Geschichte mit einem kleinen Rücklauf zu dem Moment, mit der das ganze Chaos seinen Anfang genommen hat. Savanti hat sich mit dem Zepter der alten Renet nach Rio de Janeiro befördert, wo er Bebop und Rocksteady gemäß ihrer Vereinbarung in der Kreidezeit als seine Handlanger anheuern will. Jedoch hat er sich versehentlich eine Woche vor dem Beginn des Abenteuers versetzt, wo Bebop und Rocksteady Savanti zu dem Zeitpunkt ja noch nicht kennen. Bevor Savanti sein Angebot an die beiden vollständig artikulieren kann, schlagen Bebop und Rocksteady ihn brutal zusammen und machen sich mit dem Zeitzepter aus dem Staub. Aber trotz dieses Rückschlags hat Savanti wenig Grund, sich zu beschweren, denn immerhin hat er sich in der Kreidezeit einen Utrom-Teleporter einstecken können, und mit diesem Gerät macht er sich auf dem Weg nach Irgendwohin, um seine Rache an den Zeitmeistern zu vervollkommnen. thumb|left|240px|Roadtrip mit Musik - und einem SaurierIndessen in Rio de Janeiro erwachen Bebop und Rocksteady aus ihrer Ohnmacht, und obwohl sie sich zuerst mächtig über ihr eigentümliches Aussehen mit Fellschurz und Dreadlocks wundern, schieben sie jeglichen komplizierten Gedanken schnell beiseite, machen sich wieder ansehlich fein und machen sich auf den Weg ins Freie. Draußen aber finden sie zu ihrer Überraschung Bebops alten Straßenkreuzer vor ihrer Nase stehen, und in ihrer Freude setzen sie sich sogleich ins Gefährt und starten einen Trip zurück nach New York... dabei nicht wissend, dass sie einen blinden Passagier in Form von Anchovy an Bord haben. thumb|160px|Das Ende... für jetztDie Geschichte schließt mit dem folgenden Fazit ab: Die Turtles kehren zusammen mit Pepperoni nach Hause zurück und adoptieren den kleinen Saurier als ihr neues Haustier; Savanti Romero hat sich mithilfe des Utrom-Teleporters in eine andere Dimension zurückgezogen, um dort in Ruhe seine bösen Pläne aushecken zu können. Die Version von April, die während Bebops und Rocksteadys Rampage in Stock Gen mit Mutagen bespritzt wurde,''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' #3 hat es zusammen mit dem Fugitoiden durch das Zeittor in die Sechziger verschlagen, wo sie - in eine Insektenmutantin namens Nightbug verwandelt - eine Karriere als Superheldin einschlug. Und während ihre zahlreichen alternativen Versionen sich in ihrem neuen "Bopsteady-Universum" so richtig wohlzufühlen beginnen, endet der Roadtrip für Bebop und Rocksteady mit einem Unfall, nachdem sie gerade nach zwei Blocks ihren Kreuzer zu Schrott fahren. Trivia *thumb|180px|"TURTLE POWER!"In diesem Kapitel benutzen die IDW-Turtles zum ersten Mal den Schlachtruf "Turtle Power!" aus der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie. *Die Verwandlung von April in eine Mutantenwespe spielt auf ihre Mutation in der Folge "Revenge of the Fly" der 1987iger Serie an. Neudruckversionen *''Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything!'' (TPB, September 2016) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics)